


Pour Some Pomegranate Juice On Me

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 鲍里斯的黑洞潜者指南 [2]
Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Hand Job Only, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 西奥和鲍里斯进行的一场好笑的太空性爱（不。





	Pour Some Pomegranate Juice On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixhalfmk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/gifts).



> 是Just Me Before We Met里提到的彩蛋。

&&

 

“想做吗？”

 

“也行吧。”

 

今天是我们从空间站出发驶向黑洞的第一百一十九天，也是我和鲍里斯肉体上搞在一起的第一百一十九天。鲍里斯坚持说肉体上搞在一起才代表着我们关系的实质性进展，所以我们十几岁的那一年，在虚拟空间里因为吸了太多的冰之后搞过的那些事情都不算数。但我很怀疑鲍里斯不是一个这么守旧的人，他可能根本不会在意一段关系里曾经发生过什么。想想他被洗掉的纹身，想想他因为出售健康精子而拥有的一对双胞胎，我就很想把他飞船的控制台砸烂。

 

回到第一百一十九天这个问题，鲍里斯的飞船没有AI系统，甚至也没有足够的硬件空间拷贝一个空间站的AI系统，这导致我字面意义上的被困在了这个飞船里，我没有虚拟空间可以去，黑洞带来的时空扭曲也切断了我们一切与外界通讯的信号。我们每天能做的事情，所剩无几。

 

开始的一个月里，我和鲍里斯醒着的时间里，胡搞和聊天的时间各占一半，有时二者还会同时进行。到了我们都不愿意用月份来计算日子的时候，每天花半小时进行一场不包括前戏也不包括事后的性爱已经是最佳水平。剩下的大部分时间里，我们都任凭自己漂浮在生活舱里，像两具漂浮在空中的尸体。

 

半个小时的长度在地球上或者任何一个有1G重力的地方听起来都挺可观的，但是在太空中，相信我，大部分时间是花在我们如何把自己固定在对方身上的。

 

“今天我们可以试一试睡袋。”鲍里斯设定好接下来一小时的自动驾驶路线，从驾驶舱飞进来的时候，我正在看飞船上一个小时的雷达扫描结果。

 

“睡袋？”我心不在焉地回答。

 

“上次你说弹力带绷在身上特别不舒服，而且那样你看不到我的脸。”鲍里斯精确地停在我身边，从我手上顺走了我的电子平板。

 

“ _什么_ ？”我愤恨地踢了鲍里斯一脚，由于在太空中没有重力也没有其他阻力，鲍里斯一下子被弹出去老远，脑袋撞在了船舱的行动扶手上。我的确在上一次做爱后这么跟鲍里斯说过，但是那时我们俩浑身是排不进空气的汗水和别的体液，我的脑袋因为他没准头的冲撞被磕在舱壁上嗡嗡直响，那些听起来过于情意绵绵的话是在意识不清的情况下说出来的。我讨厌鲍里斯在我们清醒的时候把它们重复出来。

 

鲍里斯疼得一边龇牙咧嘴一边笑，“嘿，好了好了我错了。所以，睡袋，你想试一试吗？”

 

 _睡袋_ ，听起来倒也不错。

 

如果我们在空间站时，跟对方一起进入过哪怕一次虚拟空间，我也不会花这么长时间才回答鲍里斯的邀请。倒也不是说我回答他真的花了很长时间——五秒吧，我自己感觉，但鲍里斯坚持说那是他经历的最漫长的等待，等我开口答应他时，他的眼眶已经快被破烂宇航服的压力闸搞爆了。不过我们共同认为，如果在空间站里，我们在虚拟空间能早一点认出彼此，其实事情也不会改变太多，我还是会在第一时间陷入大脑停滞状态，在恢复肢体活动之后把他扔出房间。如果我们在空间站，他会被从厨房扔到机器人洗盘子的后勤间，而我们在飞船上时，我把他从生活舱扔进了驾驶室。

 

在零重力空间下，鲍里斯飞出去的动作像镜头放了慢动作，特别滑稽。他在空中哈哈大笑，我也忍不住笑了出来。鲍里斯抓住离自己最近的扶手把自己弄回我身边，另一只伸手抓住我的胳膊，然后他就像个失去控制的游乐场云霄飞车，整张脸撞在了我的脸上。

 

直到现在我还没怎么习惯在这里接吻的感觉，我第一次跟鲍里斯接吻是在太空，而且有很大可能我们今后的每一次接吻都会是在太空里。我们经过黑洞之后行驶了三个月，仍旧未看到行星的痕迹，更别提可观的着陆条件，白矮星和红矮星倒是不少，目前来看，这个宇宙和我们逃离的那个别无二致。我一想到我永远无法确定鲍里斯口里的味道究竟是他本身的潮湿热烈，还是因为太空的独特环境让他尝起来像一个小型热带雨林，就有些泄气。想到这里我狠狠咬了一口他的舌头。

 

“嗷！”在睡袋里鲍里斯没办法躲得太远，尽管如此他还是成功把一只胳膊从我屁股上挪开，移到了我的后脑勺上，他扯着我的头发逼我松口，“ _波特_ ！咬人干什么？”

 

我该怎么向他表达我不成形的委屈，我没有办法开口，只好更用力地咬他的嘴唇。

 

鲍里斯这次没有尝试躲开，他的两只胳膊不知道从哪里冒出来掐住了我的腰，我能感觉到他的手指在数我的脊椎骨，他好像在把我往他怀里碾。我努力不让自己哭出来，上次不知道是谁的眼泪呈现完美球体漂浮在空中，差点没把我呛死。

 

“波特，”鲍里斯说，呼吸粗重，“你的手压着我了。”

 

零重力做爱真的对男性很不友好，尤其是两位男性想要做爱时。我们没办法用润滑剂，因为它们没办法呈条状连续挤出来，而是变成一个个乳胶装圆球飘在空中。而太空压力使人类的体液重新分布，勃起的大小也重力环境相差很多，导致我和鲍里斯经常，经常没法那么明显地感受到 _对方_ 。

 

事到如今我已经不太容易感到尴尬，毕竟我们每一次做爱都会发生类似的啼笑皆非的问题，如果我还保持着在重力环境的羞耻观，那么我可能早就已经在做爱过程中尴尬而亡了。

 

“现在呢？”我报复般地在他老二上狠狠撸了一把，鲍里斯的一句“我操”直接骂进我嘴里。

 

“你今天到底吃错什么东西了？”鲍里斯问，“我怎么觉得我在跟一只母老虎搞？还要时刻提防你是不是下一秒就要撕我的喉咙？”

 

我要被鲍里斯气死了，简直比刚刚知道他偷换了我的 _金翅雀_ 时还要生气。尽管他的辩解听起来很合理，画是我主动塞给他的，后来匆忙的告别也没有给他多少解释的机会，但我就是因为这些合理性才更加生气。我气他从我身边离开时有这么充分的理由，我气他在这些事情上永远是对的。

 

“要我说我们是在最好的时候重逢的。”鲍里斯在第一次亲我之后说，那口气好像他冲向黑洞，我在无人的空间站独自住了几百年是什么正常人会做的事情一样。

 

现在我们被困在一个单人睡袋里，他的T恤和我的衬衫缠绕在一起漂浮在我们头顶，他的牛仔裤褪到膝盖，我蹬着他的牛仔裤裆，发现他没穿内裤。我用手掌根绕着他的老二轻轻摩擦了一圈，鲍里斯的眼睫毛跟着我的动作颤了一下，他的瞳孔放大，拽着我牛仔裤的手更加用力。

 

“现在呢？”我问。

 

“我操。”鲍里斯简单地重复，语气仿佛在吟诵经文。

 

鲍里斯出汗了，他的老二变得黏糊糊，我收回自己那只沾满他汗水的手，在他眼前晃了晃，尝了尝手指的味道，“咸的，还有一股石榴味儿，你最近是不是偷喝了很多压缩石榴汁啊？”

 

鲍里斯，一向油嘴滑舌的鲍里斯，第一次没有回答我的问题。我的手指落在他的嘴唇上，他自然含住了它们。我凑上前亲吻他的嘴唇微微张开的缝隙，用可以被忽略的距离打量着他的脸。我的眼镜早早就被他取下，现在不知道飘到哪里去了。高度近视让我看不清周围的东西，船舱里的其他折叠家具都化成一团模糊不清的色块，只有鲍里斯的脸分毫毕现。

 

我换了手，又慢又认真地继续逗着鲍里斯。

 

“ _西奥_ 。”

 

我能感觉到这是最后一下，把鲍里斯送上高潮所需要的最后一下。鲍里斯在念完我的名字之后射了，有少量精液离开他的老二，像一颗颗小珍珠在我手边游荡。我有点幸灾乐祸地想，这确实是我们重逢的最好时候。

 

我从睡袋里爬出来，把鲍里斯留在里面整理自己的牛仔裤，“你进来之前我在飞船的雷达上看到一颗类地行星的扫描结果，我觉得我们可以朝那个方向试试看。”

 

 

完。


End file.
